


you'll be mine and i'll be yours

by thefaultinourships



Series: crack fic collection [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, bc obviously needles are not acceptable for smeyer 'pire skin, needles except not really, suspend your twilight canon disbelief for this one folks, talk of scars and their effects since it's jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourships/pseuds/thefaultinourships
Summary: She had questioned him about it once, but he had shrugged it off.“I like the idea of putting something on me forever that I chose to be there,” he had replied simply.(or: the one where they get tattoos (canon au, I guess))





	you'll be mine and i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> wow i have not written or posted anything for any fandom for YEARS. i was a fan of twilight when they first came out (i think i have a postcard from forks, washington feat. bella's red truck somewhere). but i mostly ignored jalice then. shame on me. this ship is great. i'm back on it and i'm riding it til they stop givng me the warm and fuzzies

They’re walking down the street when a particular man catches Alice’s eye, and a second later, Jasper’s as well. Alice watches her mate as he follows the man moving towards them with his eyes. She sees his gaze linger on his heavily tattooed arm. Jasper shakes his head a little and Alice quickly ducks her head down when a smile threatens to overtake her face. Her emotions must betray her, though because Jasper nudges her and quirks an eyebrow. She just shakes her head and tugs him forward. Even though his legs are much longer than hers, he lets her take the lead, which suits her just fine.

See, Alice had heard some rumors – and, more reliably, has seen a vision – about a vampire nomad, Luke, who has figured out how to tattoo vampires. She doesn’t know the logistics – something about vampire teeth dipped in venom – but the vision of this vampire, skin pale and beautiful. And covered in silvery designs – tattoos – almost like scars, but thinner and more delicate, has convinced her enough; it _is _possible. She knows Jasper has always been fascinated by the idea of tattoos.

She had questioned him about it once, but he had shrugged it off. “I like the idea of putting something on me forever that I chose to be there,” he had replied simply.

But Alice knew it had a deeper meaning than that. She knew, how different her mate’s battle scars made him feel. Surrounded by a beautiful family, not to mention, one of the most beautiful vampires in existence, arguably, has made him look at himself differently. She knew he made it a habit to not spend a lot of time looking at himself in mirrors, and she knew her husband knew that she saw them as part of him – and she would always think he’s the most breathtaking creature on this planet. Still, whenever visitors ran into them, the aversion they showed when they saw him versus the other members of their family, especially Rosalie, always reminded him that he was different.

All the vampires they’ve met had been so beautifully different, in personality, gifts, looks, lifestyles and views of the world. But one thing they all had had in common was their smooth, unblemished skin. While Jasper’s scars were worn like armor down in the South, Alice knew what an anomaly her mate appeared as to all these beautiful strangers. Here, they looked at him as if the armor had been stripped away and left something ugly underneath.

Alice almost hisses at the thought, but shakes herself out of her thoughts. Now was as good as time as any to bring the idea up she supposes. Slowing down so she’s less skipping and more walking to match her husband’s, she places her other hand on his forearm, to get his attention.

Jasper makes a curious sound in his throat. Not a man of many words, her husband was. Alice doesn’t mind. She does enough talking for the both of them.

“What do you think about tattoos?” she starts with. Easy. _Lead him into it_, she thinks.

Not getting it yet, Jasper shrugs. “They’re nice. I appreciate some of the designs I’ve seen on people.”

Alice nods in agreement. “Do you think they would look good on… me?”

Jasper almost trips. Okay, all or nothing now, apparently. Jasper looks around and lowers her voice to a volume she knows humans won’t be able to hear. Of course, she has no trouble. “What?” he starts with. “How in the world would _you _get a tattoo?”

Alice doesn’t answer at first, but she feels just positively ecstatic and quite pleased with herself, and she knows her mate can feel it in her.

“Alice…”

“Yes, Jasper?”

“What did you do?”

Alice feigns offence. “I have done _nothing_.” Jasper huffs. She shrugs. “I may know a guy.”

She has to pull on him at the last second to keep her husband from knocking over a lamp post by walking straight into it.

“What do you mean by ‘_you know a guy_’?” A beat. “Who is he?”

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Alice answers with instead.

“I’m not jealous,” Jasper replies immediately. “What’s his name?”

“Luke,” Alice replies, back on track. “I _saw _him.” She knows Jasper understands his significance.

“And he can,” Jasper hesitates. “Actually do this?”

“Looks like it to me,” she confirms.

She watches him mull it over for a few moments. “Alright,” he says with a smile.

Alice doesn’t even try to tamper down her feelings of excitement. In fact she can feel it reflecting off her mate as well. “Yeah?” she says softly.

Jasper just bends himself almost in half to press a quick kiss to her cheek in answer. Quickly, but not _too _quickly – there are humans around – Alice releases her hold on her husband’s hand only to hop onto his back. She presses a quick kiss to his neck, where the old scars are the most clustered. “I love you,” she says unnecessarily.

Jasper just keeps walking, casually. “You are the light of my life,” he states, not casual at all.

*

The vampire, Luke, lifts his head when they walk in. He opens his mouth to greet them, but then gets his first real look at them. He gets his first real look at Jasper, specifically. In a flash, he’s on his feet, a few feet away from them. He’s about to growl when –

“Oh, that really isn’t necessary,” Alice greets. She wraps her hand around her mate’s to make him appear less threatening. But mostly, to keep Jasper from leaping in front of her. It was never good for Jasper to go in any kind of defensive when vampires reacted like this, they had found. “Hi Luke, I’m Alice, this is Jasper,” she introduces. “He won’t hurt you” – she feels herself being yanked from the present for a moment before she’s back – “much,” she adds.

Jasper looks at her, confused. Alice waves him off as she watches the other vampire relax slightly.

“How can I help you?”

“We’d like tattoos!” She says in excitement.

Luke freezes. “How do you know about that?”

Whoops, her vision hadn’t exactly told her that he did this secretly. “Heard some rumors,” she says, hoping he’ll let it go. Thankfully, he does.

“Well, what are we getting, then?” the young vampire asks, moving to clear off a chair by his dirty looking table.

_No need to be real sterile, I guess_, Alice thinks. She pulls out a small drawing and hands it over. “Just this, please."

She already knows what they’re both getting. Earlier, when the idea was first brought up, she had seen Jasper decide to _try _to keep it a surprise, but then realized how impossible that would be when it came to this. So they had worked on the ideas for both of the tattoos together.

She sighs at the thought.

(“You were the brightest light to ever come into my life, and even when you’re not close, I can always feel your warmth.”

Alice had always known she’d get something to complement it. “For years, I had wandered alone in the dark. No memories, just the vision of you and our family to keep me going. You guided me before I even knew my name or understood what I was or _who_ I was.”)

“And where do you want this?”

Alice reaches her arm around so she tap the back of her shoulder. “Right here, please.” Luke quickly draws it on and flits away to get two mirrors so she can see it. “Oh, it’s just lovely!” Alice exclaims.

“Alright,” Luke says, pulling out a box. “Let’s get this started.”

“Wait a minute,” Jasper cuts in. Alice was beginning to wonder how long he’d stay quiet. “How exactly does this work?”

“Essentially, I’m going to soak this” – he pulls out something that looks similar to an x-acto knife, except they can all see that instead of a metal blade at the head, there’s something white and sharper and longer – “in some venom.” He fiddles with the creation and rambles on. “Unfortunately, I haven’t figured out exactly how to get color to stay. Venom seems to destroy any combination of dye I use.”

“So,” Alice interrupts. “The venom could be anyone’s… right?” She already knows the answer, but still, it’s polite to ask. Or so she’s been told.

“Theoretically, yes,” Luke says. “When it comes to scars, which is essentially what we’re making, any venom will do.”

“Sooo, if I wanted my tattoo to be made from, oh, I don’t know, his?” She looks at Jasper who narrows his eyes at her, already seeing where this is going. “Then we could use that?”

Luke’s eyes flash to her. “Why? You didn’t conveniently bring some of your mate’s venom, did you?”

Alice quickly tosses something to Luke who catches it without hesitation. Once he sees what it is he bursts out laughing. “This is fantastic,” he praises, holding up the urine sample cup.

“Is that _mine_?” Jasper questions.

“Yes.”

“Why is it in that?”

Alice shrugs while Luke gets to soaking the pseudo needle in the container of venom. “Carlisle had some in the house, and I needed something small to carry it in.”

“Alright, here we go then,” Luke announces, lifting the pen like instrument.

Then, quick as lightning. Jasper has that same hand in a death grip. Alice thinks she hears something crack. Luke hisses and Jasper growls. “You are _not _putting that near her.”

Luke attempts to yank his hand away but only causes the cracking sound to become more intense. Alice winces and Luke makes a noise of pain. Still, he stands his ground. “Well, what do you propose I use to get through our skin.”

Jasper just growls in response.

“Jazz,” Alice says softly. Jasper doesn’t take his eyes or hand off Luke, but she can tell that she has his attention. “You’ll need to just look away at this point,” she informs him – in no situation that she could see, could he watch this and not end up tearing off Luke’s hand. When her mate opens his mouth to protest, Alice quickly adds, “You’re not leaving the room or anything. Just… look at something else.”

Jasper glares at Luke. “Any mishaps and that hand won’t be the only thing of yours that gets cracked.” He lets go and Alice holds her hand out for him. She can almost hear Luke’s hand stitching itself back together. Gently she turns him around, he’s standing in front of her, back to her, hand loosely holding hers still.

“You sure he can handle this?” Luke mostly says to himself.

Alice can feel the irritation and nervousness flickering around her husband. She squeezes his hand. “He’ll be fine.”

It’s subtle, but she’s used to picking it out after all these years; she feels a slow calm wash over the room.

“If you say so,” Luke replies, unsure still. “Alright, try two.”

Suddenly, the room is filled with a peculiar, high-pitched, sort of screeching sound. It’s not exactly nails on a chalkboard, but it’s definitely not pleasant to listen to either. It doesn’t take very long, and sooner than she would think, the pain is gone.

A moment of silence passes.

“Is it done?” Jasper asks, fidgeting in front of her. His hand had gotten progressively tighter with each second.

“Would you like to see it?” Luke answers with.

But Alice has already seen herself seeing it. It’s perfect. “I’ll keep it as a surprise.” She can tell that the other vampire is confused, but he shrugs it off.

“Suit yourself.” He looks to Jasper and then back to her. “So, I’m guessing you have some of your own venom for Jasper?” Luke guesses.

Alice throws another urine cup – full of her venom this time – at him. “You catch on fast.”

Luke looks back to Jasper, takes in all the scars – the ones he can see at least. “Ready if you are.”

Alice can tell he’s still slightly frightened of her husband. Which, normal. She’s already seen this going well, though and just can’t wait to get home and spend a few hours admiring the work.

*

A week later, Alice has a vision.

_Soon, very soon, her husband will walk by one of their full length mirrors in their bedroom. He’ll pause and touch high on his chest, near his heart. His fingers will lightly trace over the simple yet intricate design. It’ll flash silver at him when he shifts, like the other scars on his body. Except this one is missing the ragged edges and deeply raised tissue. And this one, when he looks at it, he will see something he chose for himself. For the first time, in a very long time, he will see something about himself that he finds beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> did you figure out what the tattoos were? i didn't want to even try to actually describe them in an appealing way so i dropped hints. hope it wasn't too cringe! i have a writing blog (under the same name), but you can find a rebloggable post over [here on my dedicated twilight blog](https://frostyalice.tumblr.com/post/187636468831/fic-youll-be-mine-and-ill-be-yours-2k) (bc are you really in a fandom if you don't have a blog for it?). there's also a small [fic](https://frostyalice.tumblr.com/post/187592174576/fic-an-ode-to-the-man-bun-1k) about jasper rocking the man bun over there as well. thank you for reading , if anyone reads it! did i totally fail at this ?


End file.
